


Wanted Man

by heroalba



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Possibly OOC, Self-Indulgent, Trans Male Character, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: Maybe Ace likes it when Smoker plays with the authority he has just a bit too much.





	Wanted Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanissimum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanissimum/gifts).

Ace let out a sultry whine, Smoker’s cock grinding hard against his ass through his shorts. Smoker was pressed tight to him, pinning him against the wall. The smell of cigarettes, sweat, and cologne was cloying and annoyingly arousing, Smoker’s closeness suffocating.

Smoker’s hands were warm on his hips, fingers splayed so that the fingertips dug into the small V of his waist and left little marks that Ace  _ hoped _ would bruise. 

Those thick fingers wandered down, tugging his shorts down easily, and Ace swallowed hard as Smoker brushed through the coarse hair to his pussy, grinding his index finger against Ace’s clit. The stimulation was too much instantly, and Ace arched his hips with a gasp.

“You’re already hard for me,” Smoker huffed, his voice rumbling all the way through Ace’s chest. He leaned in closer, and Ace felt the roughness of stubble against his bare shoulder. “Slut.”

Ace’s thighs were already trembling supporting him, holding him up on his toes so that Smoker could rub his thickening cock against him. Smoker pressed forward, two fingers now sliding to part his lips and form a tight ‘v’ around Ace’s clit. True to form, Ace’s clit was hard and throbbing, and he keened. He couldn’t move, caged between Smoker’s hand and his hips. His hole was already drenched, and Ace rutted his hips forward helplessly.

The fingers on either side of his clit stayed steady, and Ace humped Smoker’s hand gratefully, panting and writhing as open-mouthed kisses and teeth trailed over his freckled shoulders and neck. Smoker’s other hand, formerly on Ace’s hip, disappeared for a second only to come back around to grope and massage one of Ace’s breasts, pinching the nipple into hardness.

Smoker’s cock, now freed, hung heavy between Ace’s thighs. Smoker pressed forward, spreading Ace’s lips with his fingers to press his dick up. The head caught briefly on Ace’s hole, the pressure enough to nearly make Ace melt, but slipped through and ground against Ace’s twitching clit instead. 

“Ff-fuuuck,” Ace gasped, tilting his head back against Smoker’s shoulder. He couldn’t think, aching to be fucked open and wanting desperately to beg for it. Even without that, Smoker teased,

“Disgusting. Fuckin’ pirate, spreadin’ his legs for anybody around.” 

Teeth were at his ear, hot breath and smoke pouring over his neck. Ace shivered, gnawing at his lip.

“Bet you’d like it, yeah? If I chained you with some seastone and kept you all for myself.” He punctuated his words with a slow thrust forward, Ace’s slick aiding him in sliding his cock forward again. Ace glanced down, cheeks heating and gut clenching when he saw the head of Smoker’s cock between his thighs. He could feel precum smearing against his dick and shuddered, moaning.

“Fucking you full ev’ry night, showing you just who you belong to.” 

Smoker squeezed Ace’s breast again, rubbing his thumb over his nipple roughly. The head of his cock glanced off Ace’s hole again, and Ace wanted to cry from how bad he wanted it. Smoker’s voice was becoming rougher. This sort of play really excited him, and if it didn’t turn Ace on so much he’d be quipping right back.

Smoker dug his teeth into Ace’s shoulder, shifting to grip Ace’s hips and position him where he wanted him. Ace’s breaths were just pitiful whines by this point, and he canted his hips back helpfully. Smoker’s hand fell, hard, on his ass and Ace yelped.

“You’re so desperate for cock. What if I didn’t give it to you?” 

Smoker leaned away, and Ace shivered from the sudden coolness from the surrounding air. 

“What if I left you here,” a finger trailed down Ace’s spine, raising goosebumps in its wake, “and let everyone who passed by have a turn at you, destroy these slutty little holes you’re so eager to show off?” The finger made its way down, teasing briefly at Ace’s ass before slipping further down and finding his hole. Ace was ashamed of how drenched he was, alongside the fact that he cried when the digit bullied its way into him.

“Would you still be as tight for me then, you filthy little whore?” 

The finger thrust into him a few times before withdrawing, and if Ace didn’t know it was a ploy he would have worried on Smoker going through with the idea. As it were, horny as he was, Ace almost didn’t mind. And he could tell (with a quick cursory glance) that by the flush on Smoker’s cheeks he didn’t hate the mental image of Ace being fucked by any and everyone who passed by him, a hole free for use and dripping in cum--

Ace choked on air as Smoker crowded him in against the wall again, one hand on his hip to steady him and the other on Smoker’s cock. The head, leaking pre, was pressing insistently to Ace’s hole and he didn’t dare move lest Smoker lean away again.

Smoker’s lips brushed against the back of Ace’s neck as he pressed forward, encouraged by the needy mewls Ace let out. It burned, pressing into him, but Ace loved it. The fat cock slid further into him steadily, until Ace was pulled flush against Smoker’s hips. He tightened experimentally around the intrusion and whined in delight at the full feeling.

Smoker groaned against his shoulder, breaths coming harsh and quick. Ace tried to reach back, to prompt him to move, but Smoker took his wrists in one hand and pinned them to his back. Smoker shoved Ace back into the wall, twisting his arms behind him painfully, and Ace opened his mouth to object.

Then Smoker snapped his hips forward punishingly, and Ace keened. Smoker stepped in closer, hips driving forward in short, hard thrusts that left Ace reeling. His hole clenched, cum already dripping down his thighs from how wet he was, and Smoker’s cock was hitting all the right spots to make Ace squirm.

He was being fucked without a single care as to his own pleasure, but the thought only made Ace hotter. He was being used, just as Smoker’d said he would be, and Ace’s clit throbbed needily. 

“Sm-okey, Smokey, Sm--!!” Ace didn’t realize he was chanting the marine’s name until he was cumming, clenching hard on Smoker’s cock. His body shuddered, but Smoker only wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him steady and pressed forward, driving himself deeper.

Ace sobbed out a complaint, but within seconds he was already half-hard again. Ace’s breasts pressed to the wall, nipples rubbing uncomfortably against the brick, as he was fucked harder. He could feel every thrust deep in him, forcing him open, and he shook in Smoker’s grasp.

“You love this,” Smoker sneered against Ace’s ear, burying himself deep once again and rolling his hips forward, cockhead grinding into Ace’s deepest places. “Say it.”

Ace was pulled back, his body bowing in the middle. He gasped, his eyes rolling back into his skull. Smoker’s hips didn’t stop for a second, a steady rhythm that dominated Ace’s entire body. 

“Say it!” Smoker snarled, pulling Ace back to get impossibly deeper. Ace sobbed in pleasure, his chest tight with it.

“I l-love it, please fuck me please fuck me pleaseohgodfuckm-ee--!” 

Smoker stopped suddenly, pulling out and leaving Ace empty. The loss was staggering, and Ace turned, red-faced, to question if that wasn’t enough when Smoker turned him, pulling him up to straddle Smoker’s waist. Now Ace’s back and shoulders were pressed to the wall, and Smoker’s cock slid into his stretched hole easily. Ace crumpled forward, clinging to Smoker’s shoulders.

He was pressed back, hips pulled down to sheath Smoker’s cock entirely. Ace’s thighs tightened around Smoker’s waist, a loud moan tearing from his lips. Smoker pressed their lips together, biting and sucking his way into Ace’s mouth. One arm kept him steady, the other coming up so Smoker could fondle and squeeze Ace’s abused breasts.

“Mine,” Smoker hissed against Ace’s cheek, sweat beading on his brow. Ace moaned in agreement, feeling Smoker’s cock twitch in him. Smoker thrust up several more times before grunting loudly, holding Ace still as he came inside him. Ace felt him throbbing, pulsing as Smoker came and whined happily, rocking his hips as much as he could to milk Smoker for all he had. His clit throbbed, and he feebly reached between their bodies to finish himself off.   
All it took for Ace to cum again was one stroke along his hard dick, and Ace’s body went taut as he fell over the edge. 

By the time the stars faded from his vision Smoker’s cock was softening and had slipped out of him, and thick cum was leaking from his abused pussy. Ace flushed, panting as he leaned back to inspect the puddle that was rapidly forming on the ground beneath them.

“You ah-- really got into that,” Ace croaked, his throat dry. Smoker looked up at him, his own cheeks a pleasantly rosy shade of embarrassed. Ace licked his lips, leaning in to kiss him.

“Don’t say that like you didn’t,” Smoker grumbled, gently lowering Ace so that he was standing on his own two legs. When he moved away, no longer supporting Ace with his body, Ace’s legs nearly gave out. More cum dribbled out of him, Ace’s thighs now a sticky mess. Smoker eyed the sight for a second before turning away, mumbling something under his breath.

Ace laughed airly. “I most certainly did.” Then he stumbled, legs weak. He laughed again, more nervously this time, and Smoker turned to him with a raised brow.

“You think you could carry me to the bedroom, babe?”

“... Only if I can fuck you again in there.”

Ace paused, then grinned widely, heat already pooling in his gut.

“You know I never say no.”


End file.
